


Fairies at The Park

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awalnya Sakura berpikir peri itu tak nyata. Hanya ada di dalam buku cerita anak yang dibacanya. Namun Syaoran membuktikannya dengan mengajaknya ke area sungai di taman itu. / “Aku ingin melihat peri. Tapi... Apakah mereka benar-benar nyata?” / “Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kamu ingin melihatnya, Sakura?” / SyaoSaku fanfic. Untuk random prompt bertema “Taman” yang aku buat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairies at The Park

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura was created by CLAMP

Pair: Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto

Warning: OOC, Typo, jalan cerita ngalor-ngidul, tak sesuai EYD, fluff (mungkin?) dll

Summary: Awalnya Sakura berpikir peri itu tak nyata. Hanya ada di dalam buku cerita anak yang dibacanya. Namun Syaoran membuktikannya dengan mengajaknya ke area sungai di taman itu. / “Aku ingin melihat peri. Tapi... Apakah mereka benar-benar nyata?” / “Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kamu ingin melihatnya, Sakura?” / SyaoSaku fanfic. Untuk random prompt bertema “Taman” yang aku buat. I hope you enjoy it! ;)

Hembusan angin dingin terasa oleh seorang gadis kecil yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil memandangi sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Sampul buku itu terdapat gambar mahkluk kecil berwujud manusia dengan telinga meruncing dan sayap transparan di punggungnya. Di atasnya tertera tulisan yang merupakan judul buku itu, “Marybell Si Peri Bunga”.

Gadis itu lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sambil memeluk bukunya erat-erat. Helaian mahkota karamelnya berkibar tertiup angin malam. Meskipun angin di malam itu terasa dingin menggigit, gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Sebab tubuhnya terbalut sweater putih hangat.

“Hei...” Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyapa gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya, ada seorang anak laki-laki bersurai coklat tua berdiri di sampingnya. Manik amber-nya menatap dalam mata gadis itu. Sepertinya si gadis mengenal anak itu yang terlihat sebaya dengannya.

“S, Syaoran-kun...?” Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan satu kata. Ya, kata itu adalah sebuah nama anak laki-laki itu. Syaoran.

“Sedang apa kamu sendirian di sini, Sakura?” tanya Syaoran, tanpa menghiraukan kekagetan gadis itu.

“Ng, nggak ada. Hanya sedang duduk di taman ini, Syaoran-kun,” jawab si gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

“Tapi kenapa sendirian? Nggak ada seorang pun yang menemanimu di sini?” tanya Syaoran dengan kening berkerut, heran.

“Eh, itu... Ya, aku hanya ingin sendiri,” jawab Sakura agak canggung.

“Meskipun begitu, gadis kecil sepertimu tak boleh sendirian di taman ini. Apalagi ini malam hari, kamu tahu!” balas Syaoran dengan suara meninggi. “Itu berbahaya!”

“Eh?” Iris emerald milik Sakura melebar sempurna. Dia tak menyangka teman SD-nya yang berasal dari Hongkong itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apakah Syaoran... Sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

“Go, gomen, Syaoran-kun. Aku...”

“Sudahlah, Sakura,” sela Syaoran tenang. “Biarlah aku di sini yang akan menemanimu...”

Blush!

Mendadak Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana tidak, Syaoran, cowok yang disukainya itu akan memintanya untuk menemaninya di taman ini. Hatinya berdebar-debar, salah tingkah. Tak tahu apakah dia merasa senang atau malu.

Sepertinya Syaoran baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dia berpaling dari gadis itu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak kalah merahnya. “A, aku hanya ingin menemanimu di sini karena... Aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Soalnya, lebih aman kalau aku ada di sini...” tukasnya dingin. “Jangan mengira kalau aku menemanimu hanya untuk berdua denganmu. Hmph.”

“Syaoran-kun...” Sakura terdiam sebentar. Tak lama, dia tersenyum manis. “Arigato. Aku tak keberatan kamu di sini, kok. Aku malah senang,” katanya.

“Benarkah?” Syaoran kembali menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

“Ayo, duduklah,” tawar Sakura sambil menepuk bangku taman. Meminta Syaoran untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

“Ha, ha’i...” Syaoran menurut, lalu pelan-pelan duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan ragu.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman itu dalam diam. Pandangan mereka mengarah ke atas langit. Langit malam ini begitu cerah. Jutaan bintang-bintang bertebaran menghiasi langit. Dengan bulan sabit yang terang benderang, sedang memandang mereka.

“Syaoran-kun,” panggil Sakura. Memecah keheningan suasana taman itu. Syaoran menoleh ke arahnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum bertanya padamu tadi,” tuturnya.

“Ya? Tanyakan saja, Sakura.”

“Kamu sendiri sedang apa di taman ini? Sumimasen, aku baru menanyai itu,” kata Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

“Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan,” jawab Syaoran. “Tapi, ketika aku melewati jalan ini, aku tak sengaja menemukanmu sendirian di sini. Yah, begitu deh.”

“Hanya itu?”

Syaoran mengangguk.

“Souka.” Sakura manggut-manggut sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke buku di pangkuannya.

Syaoran kembali melirik gadis berambut karamel pendek sebahu di sebelahnya melalui sudut matanya. Namun seketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku cerita anak di pangkuan Sakura.

“Ehm, Sakura. Buku apa itu di pangkuanmu?” tanya Syaoran penasaran.

“Oh, ini buku cerita tentang peri, Syaoran-kun. Otou-san yang membelikannya untukku,” jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

“Marybell Si Peri Bunga...?” gumam Syaoran, terlihat seperti sedang mengeja.

Sakura mengangguk. “Hn. Bagus ceritanya, lho. Marybell itu peri kecil yang suka membantu manusia merawat taman bunga agar tetap indah. Sekaligus menjaga tamannya tidak dirusak oleh orang jahat,” jelasnya.

“Oh, begitu.”

Hening. Sakura dan Syaoran tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu di bibirnya.

“Seandainya saja aku bisa melihat peri...”

“Hm?” Syaoran terperangah. “Kamu bilang apa barusan, Sakura?”

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Syaoran. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya ceria berubah murung.

“Sakura?”

“Aku ingin melihat peri. Tapi... Apakah mereka benar-benar nyata?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Syaoran terenyak, namun hanya berlangsung sebentar. Dia lalu bertanya lagi, “Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?”

“Habisnya aku...” Sakura terdiam sejenak. “Aku selalu membaca buku tentang peri. Terutama buku ini. Membuatku ingin sekali bisa melihat peri di sini. Di taman ini. Namun, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka. Itu sungguh membuatku kecewa. Makanya itulah, aku berpikir mereka tidak ada. Tidak nyata...” tuturnya sedih.

“Memang tak nyata,” ujar Syaoran. “Peri itu hanyalah makhluk fiksi yang ada dalam cerita saja.”

“Ya, kamu benar, Syaoran-kun...” Sakura mengangguk pelan, menyetujui pendapatnya. “Tapi, tetap saja tidak membuatku senang begitu aku menyadarinya...”

Sakura semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Syaoran yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa diam. Dalam hatinya, dia tak tega melihat gadis semanis Sakura sedih seperti itu. Mau menghiburnya saja dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Maka, Syaoran segera mencari akal.

Ketemu! pikirnya. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Membuat Sakura yang dari tadi diam sambil menunduk, akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah heran.

“S, Syaoran-kun! Mau kemana?” tanyanya.

“Ke suatu tempat,” jawab Syaoran enteng. “Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Kamu ingin melihatnya, Sakura?”

“Eh? Apa itu?”

“Pokoknya, ikut aku saja,” ajak Syaoran sambil berlari kecil menjauhi Sakura yang masih duduk.

“Hei! Chotto matte, Syaoran-kun!” seru Sakura sambil bangkit dari bangku taman itu dan berlari menyusul Syaoran.

Tak lama mereka berlari, sampailah mereka di sebuah sungai yang jernih airnya. Syaoran berhenti di sana, menunggu Sakura yang masih berlari mengejarnya. Gadis kecil itu akhirnya bisa menyusulnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari.

“Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...” Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin.

“Kamu baik-baik saja?” tanya Syaoran.

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja,” jawab Sakura sambil berdiri tegak kembali. “Nah, Syaoran-kun, apa yang akan kamu tunjukkan padaku?”

“Kamu lihat saja sendiri,” ujar Syaoran sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke area sungai itu. Sakura menoleh ke arah sungai itu. Begitu melihat sesuatu di sana, manik emerald-nya melebar.

Ternyata di sekitar sungai itu terdapat banyak sekali sesuatu yang sedang melayang. Sesuatu yang mengeluarkan cahaya kelap-kelip yang indah. Terlihat seperti kumpulan bintang yang bersinar menerangi kegelapan di area sungai itu. Sakura terpana. Dia benar-benar tak menduga akan melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan seperti ini. Sungguh memesona. Tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi yang pasti, itu sangat indah.

“Bagaimana?” Tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Syaoran yang menegurnya tadi.

“Indah sekali, kan?”

“Syaoran-kun... Tak kusangka aku bisa melihat mereka berkelap-kelip seperti ini. Indah sekali...” pujinya kagum.

Mendengar itu, senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Syaoran.

“Apakah mereka ini peri?” tanya Sakura.

Syaoran menggeleng. “Bukan. Mereka bukan peri. Tapi kunang-kunang,” jawabnya. “Kamu tahu, nggak? Setiap malam, area sungai taman ini selalu dipenuhi kunang-kunang. Aku selalu melihat mereka di sini saat aku jalan-jalan. Makanya, aku mengajakmu ke sungai ini supaya kamu bisa melihatnya juga.”

“Wah...” Mulut Sakura ternganga sedikit. “Ehm, Syaoran-kun... Meskipun mereka bukan peri, tapi mereka terlihat seperti peri. Mereka terbang ke sana ke mari dan berkilauan. Persis seperti dalam buku cerita,” ungkapnya.

Syaoran terdiam. Kelihatannya dia sedang mencerna perkataan Sakura barusan. Namun tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. “Kamu benar, Sakura...” katanya singkat.

Sakura membalas senyuman Syaoran. “Ne, Syaoran-kun. Mulai besok, kamu ajak aku ke sungai ini lagi, ya. Kita akan melihat mereka lagi bersama-sama,” pintanya.

“Ya, aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi, Sakura.”

“Arigato, Syaoran-kun!” ucap Sakura senang sambil memeluk Syaoran. Sontak saja anak laki-laki itu kaget bukan main begitu gadis itu memeluknya. Wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

“Ah, iya... Doita. Aku cuma ingin membuatmu senang,” balas Syaoran malu-malu sambil memalingkan muka. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang, tapi tetap saja dia merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Kelihatannya dia tak tahan kalau gadis itu memeluknya erat. “Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu,” katanya.

“Oh, gomen ne...” Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu, dia jadi salah tingkah karena dia tadi memeluk cowok yang disukainya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya karena malu.

“Daijoubu,” jawab Syaoran sambil menatap mata Sakura. Sakura balas menatapnya, lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

Mereka kembali melihat kunang-kunang yang bertebaran di area sungai taman itu. Memang benar kata Sakura. Kunang-kunang itu diibaratkan peri. Mereka terbang ke sana ke mari dengan cahaya di tubuh mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak berwujud peri cantik seperti dalam dongeng, tapi cahaya mereka terlihat cantik dipandang. Sakura menyadari kalau peri itu memang ada. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Syaoran yang telah mengajaknya.

*Owari*

Hai, semuanya. Bertemu lagi dengan aku, Rizuki si Author! \\(^o^)/

Aku membuat FF Syaoran x Sakura lagi, nih! Kali ini dibuat untuk prompt bertema “Taman” yang kubuat sendiri. Oh, ya. Ini dia orang yang telah memberikan prompt terbaik menurut FF ini:

_Rasikha Yukti Fadillah a.k.a Yukira Kamishiro yang sudah memberikan prompt-nya yang berbunyi: “Area sungai taman ini yang selalu dipenuhi kunang-kunang setiap malam.”

_Feiren Dina Junita (Maaf, aku nggak tahu pen name-mu apa... :’3 #hiks ). Isi prompt yang dia berikan padaku adalah: “Hembusan angin dingin terasa oleh seorang gadis kecil yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sambil memandangi sebuah buku di pangkuannya.”

Bagi yang prompt-nya tidak terpilih, jangan bersedih. Kalian hanya kurang beruntung. Hehe... Coba lagi nanti kalau seandainya aku meminta prompt lagi dari kalian dengan tema yang berbeda. OK? ;)

Bagaimana ceritanya? Mohon maaf kalau nggak menarik dan nggak terasa feel Romance-nya di sini. Tapi kalau kalian suka, aku senang. Hehe... ^^

OK, kurasa itu saja. Sudah saatnya aku harus pergi. See you in my another Fanfic! :D /


End file.
